


Extortion

by longleggedgit



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji helps Inui out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extortion

"Kaidoh," Fuji says in greeting, stopping next to Kaidoh's locker in the hall.

Kaidoh takes out his notebook and nods politely. "Senpai."

"Don't you think Inui is looking handsome today?"

Kaidoh follows Fuji's gaze across the hall, to where Inui is idly chatting with another student outside his science class.

"Senpai?" Kaidoh frowns.

"I have to get to class," Fuji says with a smile and a wave. "See you."

A few days later, Fuji slips in next to Kaidoh at the outdoor sinks while he's washing his face.

"I think Inui's jacket is really complimentary to his body type," Fuji says without preamble. He bends over and sticks his hands under Kaidoh's faucet. "It brings out his nice shoulders," he adds as an afterthought.

Kaidoh splashes water on the back of his neck and excuses himself.

"Inui's glasses look nice against his strong jawline," Fuji says on Tuesday.

"Your hair looks especially glossy today," he calls out to Inui at the next afternoon's tennis practice, being sure to wink at Kaidoh immediately after.

During Thursday's lunch break, he passes by Kaidoh's table and drops a note on top of his bento.

_Sometimes I think I could take Inui's glasses off and just stare into his eyes for hours._

On Friday, Kaidoh challenges Fuji to a match and almost beats him. Then he grabs Inui by the elbow, drags him behind the clubhouse, and kisses him until they're both messy-haired and dizzy and Inui almost misses his bus.

"You owe me more than that," Fuji says when Inui hands over the first five notebooks in his Tezuka series on Monday morning.

Inui furrows his brow. "Like what?"

"How about a date?" Fuji asks, paging idly through Tezuka Kunimitsu: Volume Four. "I'm free after practice today."

Inui's cheeks redden slightly. "Sorry," he says. "I'm not."

Fuji closes the notebook and beams. "I see," he says. "In that case, can I come along and watch? Kaidoh's in particularly good form today."

The next morning, Inui brings him volumes six through fourteen.

_end_


End file.
